Big Harbour
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: *Adaption of the episode* (request for tate310)


Theodore the little Tugboat was excited. Today was his first day in the Big Harbour! He was very excited-and a little nervous -to be working somewhere new. But he was mostly excited.

On arrival, he was told to go and see the Dispatcher, who was in charge of dispatching jobs.

Theodore saw the Dispatcher and went to find out what his first job in his new home was.

"Excuse me? I'm Theodore Tugboat and I am here to find out what my first job is." He explained.

"Hm? Oh, you're Theodore," Replied Dispatcher. "Smaller than we expected. Anyways, we don't have work for you yet so I think you should explore the harbour- but don't interfere with anyone else- understood?"

"Understood!" Theodore said cheerfully and he set off to explore.

...

"Hm, maybe Dispatcher has a point- if I'm to work here, it always does good to know where everything is!" He said to himself.

Ahead, he suddenly saw a strange sight.

Two smart white boats kept going back and forth. Their names were Philip and Philmore.

"Hello!" Called Theodore. "What are you doing going back and forth? Are you lost?"

"No," said Philip. "We're doing our job."

"Yeah- we're ferries." Added Philmore.

"Suit yourselves- I better go." Said Theodore. "Goodbye."

Once he moved on he thought;

"Strange- ferries have wings."

...

Next, Theodore came to a bridge, who, oddly, could talk. And its name was Benjamin.

Theodore didn't spend much time with Benjamin. He had the cheek to call him a put put!

...

Later, as the sun was setting, Theodore looked for a dock to spend the night in. He couldn't find one that was empty. All the other tugs had taken them.

"Now where am I going to sleep?" he asked himself.

"Hello!" called a voice to his right.

Theodore turned, and saw a small tugboat in the dock next to him.

"What's your name?" Asked the small tugboat, looking at Theodore with curiosity.

"I'm Theodore" Said Theodore.

"My name's Hank. Pleased to meet you Theodore."

"Is there an empty dock? I need to find one, only there are none left." Theodore asked bluntly.

"We all share a dock here" Hank informed. "Cheer up though you can share mine." He offered.

Theodore looked around. The Big Harbour looked scary at night. He reconsidered.

"Well I suppose I could share." He said "just for the moment."

As Hank slept, Theodore felt he didn't belong here. Everything felt strange and unfamiliar to him.

He soon settled to sleep.

...

Next morning, everyone crowded round the Dispatcher eager to find out their jobs. Hank Emily and Foduck were all sent to do their jobs.

Now Theodore, You'll be working with George this morning because a cargo ship's come in.

Theodore looked at George. He was the biggest tugboat Theodore had ever seen. His double engines whirred and his big smokestack billowed smoke.

On the back read the words "The Valiant."

Theodore thought it was the grandest name he had ever seen.

...

Margaree Prime was awaiting their assistance some- time later.

Pearl the Pilot Boat was with her.

"So you're Theodore." She addressed.

"Yes I am!" He told her brightly.

"Right, George you go to the front and pull- Theodore you go to the back and push." she instructed.

"What?" Theodore thought he heard wrong "I'm a puller not a pusher!" He protested.

"Have you ever attempted to pull a cargo ship?" Asked the pilot boat sternly.

Theodore looked at the size of the cargo ship. At last he said,

"No ma'am but I have pulled barges." He informed her politely.

But Pearl was firm- Theodore was pushing.

Along the way, he saw Benjamin Bridge again. He was sure to blow an extra big puff of smoke at him.

...

Theodore felt miserable. He thought that everything was all wrong. He had no dock and he hadn't even got to pull!

"Maybe I don't belong here." He thought sadly.

Suddenly he saw Emily making her way out towards the ocean.

' _That's dangerous!_ ' He thought _'She could get lost or caught in a storm!'_

So bravely he went after her.

"Emily, stop!" He cried, tooting his whistle.

But Emily didn't hear what he said and thought he was whiting goodbye, so she tooted in response.

But Theodore managed to get a tug rope on Emily.

"Theodore what are you doing?"

"You know you're not allowed at of the harbour!" he replied, tugging her back towards the Big Harbour.

...

When word got out about the matter, the Dispatcher put the matter to rights.

"She has her 'V' Theodore. Tugboats with a 'V' can go in the Ocean.

Theodore looked.

"Sure enough, 'The Vigorous' was painted on Emily.

Theodore gulped.

"I didn't mean to- I'm sorry-"

The Dispatcher smiled. "You did try to do the right thing. I think you are the kind of tugboat we need here in the Big Harbour."

Theodore smiled.

They then all had a laugh about it- including Emily and Theodore.

The pair were friends now, as was Hank with Theodore, and he got along with the other tugboats.

As he and Hank went to see Sandy Beach, Theodore felt more at home at the Big Harbour.


End file.
